levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silver123
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Goblin Smasher Reward page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xick (Talk) 10:48, July 29, 2010 If you're looking to help out with other pages here are some good places to start: *Bored *LevynLight Wiki:Community Portal Chapter 10 Stuff I've been asked by a developer of the game not to add the stuff from Chapter 10, to let Seekers find that out themselves. Please, refrain from adding stuff from Chapter 10 until next Thursday (19 May). Thanks, Lisomucil (talk), May 13th, 2011 21:26 (GMT +2) *It doesn't make much sense to me, since it's released live and people can choose not to check the wiki if they don't want to. Not that my opinion matters.--Silver123 20:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :* That's exactly what I think... If this can help you, my opinion doesn't count either. Unluckily it's not a decision of mine, and I'd gladly help updating the wiki if a Dev didn't tell me not to do so. I'm sorry, it's not my fault. :*Lisomucil (talk), May 13th, 2011 23:09 (GMT +2) ::*I'll try asking her, and as soon as I get her permission, I'll notice you. That's the best I can do. ::*Lisomucil (talk), May 13th, 2011 23:21 (GMT +2) :::*Ok, I've talked to her and she gave permission to add stuff from Chapter 10, so feel free to add anything you want^^ :::*Thank you for your cooperation, Lisomucil (talk), May 15th, 2011 02:47 (GMT +2) Resource page Why did you redirect the Quest_Items_and_Resources page? There are a lot of pages who redirect there, and now all those pages will have to be edited. User: Lisomucil User talk: Lisomucil, May 15th, 2011, 13:34 (GMT+2) *There was a discussion about this here and I was told that splitting the page into items / resources was a good idea as long as I corrected all the redirects, which I intend to do.--Silver123 11:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :*Then I'll help you, it will be a long work to do. Unless you want to do that yourself, in that case I'll go editing something else lol :*User: Lisomucil User talk: Lisomucil, May 15th, 2011, 13:53 (GMT+2) :*sure, thanks.. well, than I can start editing item redirects and you can do resources, just let me know how far you've got if you don't finish . --Silver123 12:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::*Okay, I'll do the Resources... I've also edited the last items I've added (Fountain Coin, Illusionist Wand, etc.). I think I can do all of them by today. ::*User: Lisomucil User talk: Lisomucil, May 15th, 2011, 14:29 (GMT+2) Please don't forget to update Equipment to reflect the changes that you'd made. -Xick (talk) 17:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *Everything should be updated now, if I missed anything please let me know.--Silver123 11:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Using the Character Template I don't know if it is you or Lisomucil who been adding the new character pages and I'm too lazy to go throught the history to figure it out. So I'm going to post this to both of your talk pages. When adding new characters using the Character template please don't input any values as ??. Such as: ... |silver = ??? ... Instead please don't define the parameter. e.g. ... |silver ... Not defining the parameters adds the appropiate pages to Categories like: Missing Badge Data or Missing Chapter data for which you can see the counts for on Bored. This makes it much easier for other editors to find missing data. Otherwise you'd have to read every page in the wiki. Also, is the badge data for characters in chapter ten really 2, 22, 222 ? Thanks for all your edits, -Xick (talk) 04:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, I wasn't aware of the ??? thing. I only added tree twins out of the chapter 10 characters and yes, they actually do have badges at 2, 222 and 222 catches, but the others don't. I fixed at least some of the others, but maybe I missed some.--Silver123 11:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Notes I've added the parameter "notes" to the Character template. I'll fix the funny spacing that it generates later, please feel free to edit the Template yourself. -Xick (talk) 08:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :ok, thank you :) --Silver123 09:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Flying Fish I'm at the Ivory towers now and both of the fish characters are located here. -Xick (talk) 18:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :hm, interesting. That one wasn't in there before.. Oh well, my bad.--Silver123 19:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Test Page I noticed the same differences that you mentioned on my talk page, I just thought that reusing the current images would save you lots of work; as you'd have to get all the images, rename all the files, and then upload them. I don't think that there is such a thing as too many images or clutter, so long as we keep some kind of standard for the file names -Xick (talk) 07:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You might as well copy it onto the main Energy page and maybe you'll get some help with the images. -Xick (talk) 07:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Grave Energy Both the Screeching Bard and the Ghoul Enforcer drop Grave Energy in the Ivory City -Xick (talk) 20:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Energy Pages What do you think so far? Template:Energy -Xick (talk) 05:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Any input? Category:Energy -Xick (talk) 03:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Quest Series Pages Why are you removing all the side quests from the Quest Series pages? -Xick (talk) 05:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also removing material from pages are not minor edits. -Xick (talk) 05:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC because those side quests aren't included in the mentioned quest series, so they don't belong there. If you look at the quest archive, you'll see, for example, that "Chapter 2: Mining Ore" and "Chapter 2: Ivory Knights" clearly don't belong to the same quest series. That way, it looked like side quests are part of the quest series. Which they're not. Besides, Side Quests already have their own page(s). --Silver123 06:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The Quest Series on the wiki are not the same as the Quest Archive. The Side Quest do belong there as they are unlocked when you complete the previous Quest. The Quest Series pages where created during in the period when there were 2 wiki's and were designed to provide a complete walkthrough style guide to the game -Xick (talk) 06:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) In that case, all quest series pages should contain side quests, not just the ones for the first two chapters.--Silver123 10:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Pages Now that we have access to the gold data where should we put this data on the Equipment Pages? Next to the loot?? -Xick (talk) 07:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :erm.. what gold data? I'm not sure what you're talking about. --Silver123 14:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that I have access to the backend of the game, I have access to the gold drop numbers for all the characters. -Xick (talk) 20:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't know, maybe something like "gold/point value" or maybe just include it in loot, yeah. I'm really not sure, both ways seem pretty ok. It seems like a lot of work, though.--Silver123 21:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Community Page I've made changes to the LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page in the Chapter 12 and the New Page Layout. I'd appreciate your feedback. Thanks, -Xick (talk) 00:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Location Template Please look over Template:Location and update it to the newer style. Thanks, -Xick (talk) 01:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :you mean that test versions from my testing page? Which one do you prefer, first or second one? (with/without text)--Silver123 07:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I meant that you should add the other headings like: seeking strategy. I noticed that you've been going over all the location pages and would have a better idea than I on how to update the Style guide. I prefer the first most of the time and the 2nd when you have similar images like all the Navayiis. But I would format it more like: Workshop Whispering Nayavi Adept Nayavi Wise Nayavi Mysterious Nayavi Binding Nayavi Summoning Nayavi Living Nayavi Chosen Energy So you don't have to scroll so far down the page to see the loot. -Xick (talk) 07:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd also make it a 2nd level heading as the workshops are under the Shop button -Xick (talk) 07:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't even know there was a location template until now. Ok, I'll put just pictures for loot and pictures + text (like that) for workshop. Loot pieces are rarely similar at all, while workshop items can often be, and everything should be consistent.--Silver123 08:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) - vs. No It doesn't have to be sortable if the table isn't yes/no. When it's yes/- it's far easier to read. -Xick (talk) 09:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Badges I've always been of the opinion that if the character badge doesn't appear on the achievement page then you don't have a badge for that character. -Xick (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I get those informations from the testing app. I dont put content in it through as I want it to be a kind of placeholder? I can hide them if you like. As I recall there is some code that work like that :) IMO,it is something already released and is not like I am trying to leak something not in public. ^^Nicholashin 08:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) MIdas Moper It drops 350-400 gold and then there is an additional 15,000 gold as loot. - 19:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Photo Renaming Got it, I'll rename 'em asap User:Lisomucil 12 November, 2011 00:34 GMT + 1 :actually not, the file I uploaded was the miniature of the burrowing horror, but for some kind of reason it doesn't show up correctly, probably because of the previous file (which was a miniature of the burrowing beetle). Anyway I fixed it, it should be ok now... :User:Lisomucil 12 November, 2011 16:59 GMT + 1 RE: Location Template nope, I didn't create any of the templates, maybe they can only be edited by wiki, admins... I'll look into it anyway Lisomucil page deleted, if you have any problems with that template (which I've never used, btw) you should ask Senne Lisomucil(talk) 1 December, 2011 18:42 GMT +1 RE: Charred Lands Whoops, my bad, I'll fix that Lisomucil 23:44 February 7, 2012 23:44 GMT+1 Wild Wiki Weekend What was posted in LLTP: SE GIVEAWAY: Wild Wiki Weekend!!!! Ladies and Gentlemen, in case any of you are unaware, LevynLight has a beautiful wiki that is full of helpful information for all Seekers. It is edited and maintained by the players. With that said, it is just waiting for one of you to come along and give it some nice edits. THE TASK: 1) Head to the wiki (http://levynlight.wikia.com/) and find a place that could use some elbow grease. 2) Edit the place in question in a respectful and appropriate manner. (If you don't know how to edit a wiki page on wikia, google is an excellent source for learning how). 3) At the side of every edit page is an "Edit Summary" box. Explain what you edited, why, and include your LevynLight trade ID (this doesn't need to be super long or detailed...just a couple bullet points of what you did). 4) Commit your edit. THE PRIZES: At the end of the weekend, myself, one of the LevynLight Wiki admins, or the LLTP admins will review the edits made and, by judging the quality of the edit and pinpointing amazing contributors, we will award SE. I intend to give out 20 total prizes of 100 SE each to players who contribute the best work on the wiki. With that said, make your edits count. Wild Wiki Weekend will last from now until Monday night at 8 pm pst (GMT -8). Prizes will be awarded no later than February 23rd. Best of luck and I hope to see an amazing wiki when we're all done! Please reply to this message on Tuesday with the five best edits in your opinion made to the wiki this weekend.